User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Facts: 1. Read my bios to make our talk become easier. 2. Don't accused me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Don't copy my style! ] ---- Yeah i'm about to ask you something about that.I understand all but when i do it i don't what necessary and what unnecessary color 2,color 3 ,time,blah balh blah,.....i driving me madIamnoone (talk) I think i can have a chance visit you after Tết holiday 'cause every year after Tết holiday about March or April my brother and i usually go to the Beach like Nha Trang,Binh Dinh,Vung Tau,......so if this i can join my bro i think i can pay you a visit.Oh,when will your's summer vacation end?.I think i'll move to Miami this week or later to end my summer vacation and get back to workIamnoone (talk) Me too i don't how to swim,i also don't want to get back at school and meet my Drill Instructor - Mr.Jerry.He the one design training course and it horrible,i always be his loser in climbing course,damn.give me an Example of a normal talkbox 'cause now i don't know what to do with those unnecessary stuff,tell me what you fill in these codeIamnoone (talk) } |text= } }} Marine Drill Instructors like Teachers but they not teach Math or History,........They train Marine and when you a Drill Instructor,then you a horrible person,they shout at you everyday,blah blah blah,......... And about talkbox,all useless stuff we erase them,right?Iamnoone (talk) I never thing i'll Marine one day but my father was a Marine and i choose to follow his step.I always want to be a Computer Engineer not Marine,do you think i like to be shouted at every mornings,NO Have you ever go to Vinpear Land?Iamnoone (talk) I wonder if this good }}} Should i try? Oh! Stupid thives! Do not you know who were they (thives)? 04:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you create for me "Admin" talkbox? 04:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I just can't wait! I am so excited I might burst! スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 12:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, i just ant to comment on the Valtor page, because after further examination of the show, I realized that his name is actually Baltor with a "B." Also, i don't know how to add anythign to a certian catogoray and cant edit D: Please help me! (Also if i should be telling another Admin this um... well sorry. Also Aisha is also called Layla in all of season 2 and potetioally 3 in at least the 4kids dub)Breatulu (talk) 21:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Breatulu Hi Rose!I have questions. #How can u change ur talkbox? #How can u make a talkbox #How can u B an admin. PS. Can u make me another talbox. IF YES.... <-Tecna-Fairy of Tecnology Talk-Tecnology is the best! Aisha-Fairy of Waves-> Talk-Morphix Bolb Sure! Capture it :D! 08:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you,Rose :D! And I saw raiting of The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom.It's so bad.I do not think so this film is able to rate like that! 08:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup.It was very bad. Raiting was 4 from 10....And what do you think about this fan art? It is by my friend on DA. 08:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,She has very good fan arts.She likes an artist :D! And thanks for nice words.Your friend Holly is also talent. 09:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC)